drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Parker
Megan Jessica Parker (born July 21, 1994) is the younger sister of Drake and the younger step-sister of Josh and one of the main characters of Drake & Josh. Megan is a cruel girl who never gets tired of pranking her brothers. However, she is shown to be a good student, good friend and also helps other people sometimes she acts like a five year old. She also acts innocently for her mother and stepfather, and thus they think she is completely sweet and don't believe her brothers when they tell them what she does. She was portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove. Personality Megan is primarily mischievous and sarcastic most times, but she also helps other people when they are in need, like helping Drake and Josh get out of the jail in "The Gary Grill". Still, she loves to prank and "torture" the lives of her brothers and think of it as a job. Megan also seems to not care if her brothers are happy or not when she pranks them. Megan is also really good with machines and electronical stuff, as she has a secret spying panel in her bedroom and a briefcase full of spy devices. It is never explained where or how she obtains her gadgets. Plot Overview Megan was born as Megan Jessica Parker on July 21, 1994 as the younger sister of Drake Jared Parker (b. 1988), to an unknown father and Audrey Nancy Parker. At the beginning of the series, she and her brother are informed that Walter Nichols is to be their step-father, and Josh Nichols is to be their step-brother. For most of the series, Megan is often the source of misery for her brothers, either because she wants to or because they provoke her. Occassionally, she does help out when they are in need. In one episode, Megan has a boyfriend. Due to her brothers being overly-protected and sharing a dislike for her date, they try to break it off. At first, Megan is angry at them, but when she discovers that he is in fact, dating another girl as well, she breaks off the relationship, and forgives the brothers, but continues to bully them after. Relationship with other Characters Drake Parker and Josh Nichols Drake and Josh are Megan's older brothers and main (and actually, only) victims of pranking. She often calls her brothers "boobs" and likes to watch them fight or get punished. Yet, she admits she loves them in "Megan's First Kiss", where Drake and Josh act protective over her. The brothers also enjoy seeing Megan getting scared in "Alien Invasion". Audrey Parker Megan has a fine relation with her mother. However, she hides her pranks towards Drake and Josh from her and Walter, so Audrey isn't aware of that and always believes in what she says. Walter Nichols Megan seems to dislike Walter for thinking he is goofy. On the other hand, he thinks Megan is cute and sweet, mentioning it in many episodes. Megan also calls him by his first name, like in "The Demonator" and episodes after that. Gallery Qe 1.jpg Megans-Revenge-3.jpg I-Love-Sushi.jpg Bet.jpg Premiere Nickelodeon Merry Christmas Drake 5WEOW0D8cuvl.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 10.02.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 10.02.33 PM.png aq.jpg aq 9.jpg Megan 7042.jpeg aq 7.jpg aq 6.jpg aq 4.jpg aq 3.jpg aq 2.jpg aq 10.jpg aq 1.jpg werq 1.jpg werq 2.jpg werq 3.jpg werq.jpg xcv 1.jpg xcv.jpg qaz.jpg qaz 8.jpg qaz 7.jpg qaz 6.jpg qaz 5.jpg qaz 4.jpg qaz 3.jpg qaz 1.jpg asdf.jpg Me1.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains